


The Comfy, Green Chair

by rebo



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebo/pseuds/rebo
Summary: Mr. Plinkett left the house to cash his Medicare checks leaving everyone's two favorite gay VCR repairmen boyfriends with the house to themselves.





	The Comfy, Green Chair

**Author's Note:**

> In case some people can't differentiate between reality and exaggerated fictionalized characters, this fanfic is written about the VCR repairmen characters of Mike and Jay on Half in the Bag and is in no way a reflection of Mike and Jay in reality.

Mike and Jay were sitting at their usual spot in front of Mr. Plinkett's TV and VCR putting forth minimal effort to conceal how little work they'd done. Still finishing off a couple beers, they continued discussing the most recent movies they'd seen to pass the time.

Jay had always felt at his happiest when chatting about films with his boyfriend. It seemed as though Mike was always coming up with ways to make Jay laugh and smile about whatever film it was they had just watched. He loved seeing him light up and to make his face turn bright red from laughter and joy. They had so much fun together passing the time away when they should have been working.

Suddenly their discussion was interrupted by Mr. Plinkett approaching them.

"I'm on my way to the bank to cash my Medicare checks. You better be close to finished fixing my VCR by the time I get back!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get on it, Mr. Plinkett. You can count on us," Mike responded.

Mr. Plinkett grabbed his cane and left through the front door. The house was finally rid of Plinkett and Mike and Jay were alone.

Mike placed his hand on Jay's knee. "Well, now that it's just the two of us..."

Jay had been waiting for an intimate moment with Mike for a while and they knew they had but a few hours before Plinkett arrived back home; just enough time for Mike and Jay to fool around and get back to doing minimal work on the VCR.

Jay got up off his chair taking Mike's hand in his and sat on Mike's lap, straddling him. They wrapped their arms around one another as Jay brought his lips to Mike's where his small pecks on the lips evolved into passionate tonguing. Neither of them were holding anything back.

Jay no longer had to hide the fact that he was rock hard beneath his jeans. The way Mike made him laugh and did his best to get Jay to smile was his biggest turn-on which meant having to conceal his interminable horniness on a daily basis. Between talking about movies and daydreaming about Mike's cock in his ass, it's no wonder Jay was incapable of getting any real work done while spending time with his boyfriend.

The danger of making love to Jay in Plinkett's house while he was away was what was turning Mike on. His pants became tight as his erection grew from the thoughts running around his brain of Plinkett walking in on the two of them wrapped up in each other with Mike thrusting away into Jay's tight little twink ass.

Without separating their lips from one another, they continuing kissing while hastily unbuttoning their work shirts.

They sat together naked from the waist up exploring each other's necks and shoulders with their lips.

Jay slipped his arms around to Mike's back and whispered in his ear how he longed to be fucked in Plinkett's green comfy chair.

Standing up out of his seat, Jay wrapped his legs around Mike and held onto him as Mike lifted him up. They made their way over to the green chair where Mike set Jay down on the seat. He stood before his boyfriend and undid the zipper on his jeans. Knowing his turn to take over, Jay reached up to the waist of Mike's jeans and slid them down along with his boxers. His semi-erect cock sprung from beneath the fabric meeting Jay inches away from his salivating mouth.

Without a moment of hesitation, Jay was already working Mike's shaft and bobbing up and down on the head. Jay did his best to coat every inch with his warm saliva. With each wet pop of Jay releasing from his tip, Mike could feel himself getting more and more erect.

Down below, Mike noticed Jay gently massaging the swelling bulge in his own jeans as he continued gagging on Mike's schlong.

He could tell Jay was anxious to get off and to feel Mike inside him.

Removing his cock from Jay's mouth, they switched positions and Mike helped Jay unfasten and remove his pants. After tossing his clothes to the side, he stood nude before Mike.

Sitting fixed to Plinkett's green chair, Mike took a moment to admire Jay's gorgeous body in front of him from his perfectly coiffed hair and beard to his toned chest and arms down to his big beautiful hard cock. He thought about how lucky he was to be with Jay and to make love to him regularly.

Jay came forward facing Mike and straddled him on the chair. His ass was right next to Mike's sloppy, wet, saliva-coated schlong and he could feel it grinding against him.

"Stretch me out first, baby," Jay asked of his boyfriend.

After layering two fingers of his right hand with saliva, Mike complied, slipping his hands around to Jay's back and down to his ass. Gently he inserted them into Jay's tight little hole one after the other.

Jay's head snapped back and he breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. He was ready and needed to feel his lover's dick deep inside him. Reaching behind him, Jay grabbed hold of Mike's cock and positioned it beneath his ass. Slowly he sat down onto it feeling every thick inch of it filling him up. Finally feeling Mike's girthy member penetrating his hole, Jay had become rock hard and wanted nothing more than for his big, thick boyfriend to give him a good, hard fuck in the ass.

Jay started off in control and began moving slowly up and down on Mike's dick. The tip of his cock was sliding up and down along Mike's abdomen each time he took Mike's entire length inside him.

After easing in, Jay was bouncing on Mike hard and fast taking him as deep as he could, their thighs slapping into one another with each bounce. Mike could tell he was ready for a good, hard pounding and slipped his hands on Jay's ass. He began thrusting up and into his boyfriend as fast and deep as he possibly could. He wanted to give Jay everything he had. He needed to see that look of pleasure upon Jay's face the moment he finally reached a climax. He wanted to feel Jay's hot load land upon his chest.

Gripping his hands tightly on the arms of the green chair, Jay braced as Mike continued thrusting away. His eyes shut tight and he moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure flowing through his entire body with each forceful thrust.

"Oh, fuck. Mike, don't stop. Don't stop. It feels so fucking good."

The two men continued together moaning and grunting when suddenly a figure appeared in the window behind them. Seconds later, the door had swung open and in walked Mr. Plinkett!

Mike and Jay were frozen in Mr. Plinkett's green chair with their arms wrapped around one another and Mike's cock still in Jay's ass.

Mr. Plinkett was placing his cane against the wall and still hadn't noticed the two of them yet.

"I forgot my checks! Can't cash my checks if I don't got no checks to cash," Plinkett said laughing to himself as he walked over to the table to pick up his checks. It was then, finally, he turned around to catch the VCR repairmen together.

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing in my chair?"

Mike and Jay were paralyzed in silence. They knew they'd be fired for sure! Could this finally be the end of their VCR scam?

A moment of silence passed which felt like an eternity as Mr. Plinkett stood staring at the both of them still frozen in their loving embrace. Just as Plinkett opened his mouth to speak, Jay gulped and anticipated the worst.

"I didn't say you guys could have a break while I was gone! Get back to work!"

"Uhh, sure, Mr. Plinkett. We'll uhh get right on it once you leave." Mike finally piped up.

Grabbing his cane yet again, Mr. Plinkett walked out the front door with his checks in hand.

Mike and Jay stared at one another in disbelief over what had transpired. Jay had never felt more embarrassed but Mike was loving it. Mike, being the sadomasochist he is, had a fetish for being humiliated, making this one of the best fucks he'd had in recent memory.

They couldn't very well stop now and with Mr. Plinkett gone for sure this time, they could finally get off. Seeing Mike so aroused helped Jay get back into the mood. Mike kissed him and caressed his moist back.

"It's alright. He's gone now." Mike assured him.

"God, Mike, just shut up and fuck me," Jay replied as they smiled and laughed to one another. Mike did as commanded and began pumping away into Jay's ass again, fucking him so hard he had forgotten the event with Mr. Plinkett walking in had ever occurred.

With each thrust, Mike had gotten closer and closer to ejaculation, but he always waited for his twink lover to finish before him.

Jay took control as he was getting closer to cumming and rhythmically bounced upon his boyfriend's cock while stroking his own.

"Fuck, I'm close, Mike."

Mike sat back and watched as Jay continued stroking himself with his big boyfriend's thick member penetrating deep in his ass. Moments later, Jay was reaching climactic heights he had not experienced since his encounter with Mike's big, red gummy worm in the back room of the VCR repair shop. Ropes of hot, milky cum released from the tip of his cock, each one landing upon Mike's big chest in front of him. He grunted loudly and shouted obscenities with each spurt.

Jay collapsed forward onto Mike, throwing his arms around him while still panting heavily.

Jay's lips met Mike's cheek, tickling his skin with his beard. Whispering into his lover's ear, Jay begged for Mike to finish.

"I want your cum, Mike. I want every drop inside me."

Placing his hands firmly on Jay's hips, he complied and returned to his thrusting.

"You want my fucking cum, Jay? I wanna give you everything, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too..."

Within seconds, Mike had reached his sexual peak and blew his load inside his twink boyfriend's ass. They kissed briefly and held each other as they always had after making love together. Mike slipped his cock out of the smaller man's hole and Jay could feel his boyfriend's warm love juice spilling out of him and down his leg.

Jay dismounted from Mike in the green, comfy chair and they gathered their clothes off the floor. Cleaning themselves up and getting dressed they headed back to their usual seats in front of Plinkett's malfunctioning VCR.

This night was one of the more interesting nights they'd spent together and with Mr. Plinkett, unfortunately. They cracked open a couple more beers, clinked them together, and vowed never to talk about this event ever again.

Mike was sending this one straight to his sadomasochistic spank bank files while Jay wouldn't be taking his pants off in Plinkett's house again anytime soon.


End file.
